Return Of The Guardians
by Bluerose41
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Kagome and Sango have a new adventure. After they complete the jewel, Midorkio comes in their dreams and tell them they aren’t human. Now they must find their sisters, and save the world from a evil that they had defeated over 5000
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my SECOND story, yeah me. Well the full summary is below so READ IT

Kagome and Sango were thought to have been killed by a demon sent by Naraku; Until Sesshomaru comes and revives them. Then he begins training them, when they complete the jewel, Midorkio comes and informs them that they aren't humans, and now they must find their missing sisters and go into something called the dark tournament with them. How will they react when they find out that they have to work with the spirit detectives to defeat an evil that Kagome and her sisters had sacrificed their lives for to defeat?

Inuyasha **x** YuYu Hackasho **x** Yu-Gi-Oh CrossOver

**Sisters For Life**

"Sango behind you!" said a girl named Kagome

"Thanks!" said a girl identified as Sango, as she sliced the head off of one of the demons that attempted to end her life just a few moments ago.

The whole Inuyasha group had been fighting for what seemed liked hours as demons sent by their enemy Naraku tried to kill them. Inuyasha was beside Kikyou trying to protect her. He seemingly had completely forgotten Kagome. Kikyou had recently joined the group, and ever since Inuyasha seem to just ignore Kagome as if she wasn't even there

The same thing went for Sango and Miroku. Miroku was beside a girl Kikyou had brought with her. She was a miko named Yume that Miroku seem to lust for. Ever since those two girls had come in on the picture, Kagome and Sango seemed to be repeatedly pushed away from the guys.

Now Kagome and Sango were left alone to fight for themselves. While Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, and Yume fought together like a team. It hurt the girls to see that the guys they had been friends with for two years could replace them so easily. They even thought that the guys loved them, but apparently not.

For some odd reason most of the demons that Naraku had sent was mostly after Kagome and Sango. Kirara had taken Shippou to the Kadae so he would be safe. It was being increasingly hard to ward off those demons. Sango had recently broken her ankle after Yume 'accidentally' hit her, making her fall HARD. As for Kagome, she had just recently learned how to use the basics of a sword thanks to Sango training her, but it still wasn't enough. She had many bruises and cut, as well as a huge gash on her arm. They were basically sitting ducks out there.

Then suddenly Kagome saw a demon pin Sango on the ground harshly. She tried to get to Sango but suddenly, she felt searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a sword sticking out of her. She couldn't help but scream as the demon she failed to notice behind her, took the sword out harshly. Then she heard Sango pained feel scream right after hers. She looked up to see Sango being thrown by a demon, and then she landed right beside her.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked at Sango breathing as if it hurt. Then I looked downward to see Sango covered in blood, HER blood. I reached out to touch my sister-like figure, and she reached out to me. I could see the life leaving Sango's beautiful brown eyes. I could tell that I was also going to leave this world also so I reached out to hold Sango's hand even harder.

I felt weaker and weaker by the second, but for some reason I felt the need to touch my surrogate sister one last time.

As soon as are hands linked together, a blue and red light engulfed us, then suddenly a burst of light erupted from us. I heard the agonizing screamed of many demons. It didn't take me long to figure out what was happening, I didn't know where all this power was coming from, but I knew it was coming from us.

When the light dispersed, all I saw was the clearing we were sitting peacefully at before. It didn't even look like a battle had been here. Apparently the power that had came off of me and Sango, destroyed the demons, but healed the earth.

I looked straight into Sango's eyes as I heard Inuyasha and everyone else was running toward us. I can tell she heard them also. I said softly to Sango, even though Inuyasha was close enough to hear me, "Sisters for life" then I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard before darkness completely engulfed me was Sango's voice saying

"And after death"

Trust me, the chapters will be longer. It's just I wanted to add a bit of suspense

I'll have a new chapter by Thursday

SEND REVIEWS PLZ


	2. Life After Death

Disclaimers:

Once again, on my second story, I forgot to put this on my first chapter but,

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, YU-GI-OH, and YU YU HACKASHO

Last Time

I looked straight into Sango's eyes as I heard Inuyasha and everyone else was running toward us. I can tell she heard them also. I said softly to Sango, even though Inuyasha was close enough to hear me, "Sisters for life" then I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard before darkness completely engulfed me was Sango's voice saying

"And after death"

**Chapter 2: Life After Death**

After the battle, Inuyasha and Miroku ran to Kagome and Sango's bodies.

"Damnit, why did she have to get herself killed? Now I have to deal with her over emotional mother" Inuyasha said coldly, but deep inside, he felt ready to kill himself for letting Kagome down

"I'm so sorry my ladies, I should have known that you girls couldn't fight without us" Miroku said softly. He felt extremely guilty for not being able to protect Sango. After a moment of silence or two Miroku spoke up and said, "Inuyasha, we need to give them a proper burial"

"Fine, but get the jewel shards from them" Inuyasha said. He watched as Miroku look for the shards that Kagome usually kept around her neck. By this time, Kikyou and Yume had already arrived. They saw as Miroku continue to search for the shards. Finally Miroku looked up and said "Inuyasha, they don't have it, the shards are gone."

"What are you talking about, then where did all that power come from?" Kikyou said pissed and confused

"I don't know where the power came from but maybe the demon that killed them took the jewel shards with him." Yume said calmly

"Shit, that girl is always trouble, even in death. The demon couldn't have gotten far. Come on Kikyou, get on my back, we'll find it faster that way" Inuyasha said

"But Inuyasha what about the girls bodies, we can't just leave them here. I can't disrespect them that way." Miroku said

"Well then why don't you just stay here and waste your time burying those wenches if you want to but I'm getting those jewel shards" Inuyasha said rudely before taking off

Miroku was about to stay until Yume came up to him grabbed his arms tightly so that her breasts were firmly pressed against him. "Come on Miroku, we don't want to be left behind. We can come later and bury them" She whispered seductively into her ears

Miroku didn't know why but he couldn't resist her charms. So he just said a quick prayer and left the girls bodies on the ground and swiftly left with Yume on his back

As soon as Miroku left, somebody who had been watching them came from behind a tree. He looked almost like Inuyasha except much more mature, and much more dangerous. He had long silver white hair that went down to his calves. He had two maroon demonic markings on each side of his face and a beautiful crescent moon on his forehead that identified him as demon lord of the western lands. He also had that I-could-kill-anything-and-anyone-without-one-ounce-of-guilt look on his face that would make anything, human or youkai, cower in fear.

He had come to see what creature had released such and amazing amount of energy. It was his job as Lord of the Western Lands to know any and every creature in his domain. He arrived to see that perverted monk and his baka half-brother search for the shards on the girl's bodies. He had concluded that the energy must have come off Kagome and Sango.

Now, here he was hovering over the bodies of two of the most powerful humans he had ever known. He bent down to place a lose strand of raven locks behind Kagome's ear. To anyone who ever knew Sesshomaru, or even heard of him, they would have thought that this gesture might have been the start of judgment day. Sesshomaru supposedly hated all humans, but to him these two girls were different. Then he began to remember what had happened between the three of them just a weeks ago.

**_Flashback_**

Sesshomaru was sitting atop a tree branch with his eyes following every movement his human ward was making. He had to stifle a grin when he had seen Rin start to torture his servant Jaken. He had made a silent promise to her and himself that he would protect her with his very life if he had to, but he had never openly shared that with anyone. Suddenly he felt a youkai dangerously close to the campsite.

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin." Sesshomaru said before jumping away towards the demon. It was a low leveled demon, but a demon none the less. He wanted to make sure that Rin was safe while they slept so he would have to destroy anything that could cause harm to her.

When Sesshomaru arrived, he watched as the demon approach an unsuspecting human female with a perverted glint in his eyes. Then Sesshomaru thought 'This Sesshomaru must be getting soft. I'm actually considering saving a human female' when he heard an ear bleeding scream, he just shook his head and went toward the demon. What he heard next made him question how weak this female was

"HENTAI" was the only thing he heard before, what looked to be a large boomerang, come down onto the demon officially slicing it in half. When he looked to see what had caused the demons demise, he saw a very pissed off taijiya. She had beautiful ebony hair with the most striking chocolate brown eyes which held so much emotion. 'She's a strong fighter' he thought to himself, 'the spirit of a warrior, rare for a human especially a human female.' Then he heard her mutter words that even his demonic hearing could barely catch it.

"Stupid perverted demon, I hate them all, especially that hentai houshi" That was when he recognized her. 'This is the same taijiya that travels with my half brother' he thought, 'where's that other wench he travels with?'

"Sango, don't you think we should go find Kagome she's been gone for a while" said a little boy with green eyes. 'So this one is called Sango, and the other one is Kagome.'

That was when Sesshomaru noticed that she was all alone. Well, except for the kitsune and the little fire neko that looked harmless enough. So he decided to see why she was all alone in the middle of his lands.

"So where is my baka half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked with not a trace of emotion in his voice as he stepped from the tree he was hiding behind. When she turned around to face him, he was surprised to see that she didn't have a look of fear her eyes. He tried to smell if there was any fear at her at all, but all he caught was shock

"What are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked still not afraid of the ominous inu youkai in front of her, the only emotion that was etched on her face was a look of surprise

'Good, at least this human know who are her superiors are' Sesshomaru thought, "What this Sesshomaru those is none of your concern, now where is my half-brother?" he said icily

"How should I know where that half-breed is, he's probably with that clay pot, who's probably with that miko slut, who's probably with that baka, hentai houshi" Sango said with venom seeping out her voice

"Where is that miko then, taijiya" Sesshomaru said slightly amused at this women's colorful language

"She went to get some water at a river Shippou smelt nearby" Sango said casually

"Why are you not afraid of this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru asked most curious even though he didn't show a trace of it, "Even though I have tried to kill you and your companions numerous times"

"Well, if you really think about it, Lord Sesshomaru, you've only tried to kill Inuyasha" Sango said with a look of thought in her eyes

Sesshomaru was about to say something else until he heard a female scream, "GET AWAY FROM HER"

"KAGOME" Sango and Shippou screamed and ran into the direction of the scream with Sango and Shippou on Kirara's, now fully transformed, back, leaving behind a forgotten Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru just stared at their retreating back before walk back to camp when he realized, 'that scream came from the camp, RIN' was his last thought before he ran after them. He was barely viewable to the human how fast he was going and then stopped dead in his tracks to the sight before him when he reached the camp

There, behind a fluorescent blue barrier, was another human female. She was just as beautiful as the other female, except with long raven black hair that reached mid-back. She had dazzling sapphire eyes and milky white skin. He could see in her eyes, full of fire, that she had a fighter spirit and was also a miko.

Behind her was the young girl he had sworn to protect. Kagome bent down to Rin's level and started whispering something in her ear. When Rin gave her a shaky nod, Kagome suddenly got up and ran out of the protection of the barrier she, he supposed, put up.

She began to run towards the taijiya, she began to talk to her so Sesshomaru decided to listen in on the conversation

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sang said, "Why did you scream?"

"I was walking back from the river when I sensed a demon trying to mask its scent. I thought it was kinda suspicious so I decided to investigate. Lucky I did, because that demon apparently snuck up on this girl and knocked out that demon that was supposed to protect her." She said pointing to the limp form that belonged to Jaken against a tree

"Where is the demon?" Sango asked on guard with her hiraikotsu ready

"I don't know. As soon as I saw that demon, I put a barrier around the little girl, so it ran away. I think its hiding." Kagome said readying her arrows

Suddenly they heard a rustle at the bushes and they both turned to the direction of the sound. They watched as the 'demon' came out, but all they saw was a rabbit. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Being distracted they didn't notice a figure behind them until Sango felt the demons aura.

They both quickly turned around so that Sango could block both of them from the demons blow with her hiraikotsu. Though they didn't get hurt, they were both knocked back from the force of the blow. The demon was about to strike again but it was blocked by, not the girls, but the proud demon lord Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru blocked the demon it had flew back a couple a feet before landing on his feet and stared at him with cold green eyes

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked amazed that this inu-youkai, would protect two human females

Sesshomaru didn't pay her a glance but kept his cold, calculating, amber eyes on the demon that dared to try to harm what belonged to him on his own lands, including Sango and Kagome

"State your name demon, and your reason for intruding on my lands" Sesshomaru said in a voice, so cold, that it sent shivers up the girls spines, who were know currently behind the great demon lord

"My name is Hadah, and I want the jewel shards," he said in a voice almost as cold as Sesshomaru's. The demon, the girls had to admit, wasn't that bad looking. He had long golden hair that reached to his thighs. His bangs, that outlined the side of his face, went a little past his shoulder blades. He was a couple of inches shorter than Sesshomaru, but still taller then Inuyasha and Miroku, with smooth slightly tanned skin, He held no demonic markings, except for the light green eye shadow marking most demons seemed to have. That marking seemed to bring out his piercing hunter green eyes out even more than his hair. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's except the outer layer was forest green while the inner hori was black. Though the outfit was loose, Kagome and Sango could see the faint lines of rippling muscles underneath it. He had his hair pulled down into a low ponytail leaving the bangs out 'Screw not that bad looking, he's freaking HOT' Kagome and Sango thought

With that, Hadah and Sesshomaru began to battle and took to the skies. Hadah had drawn out a weapon that looked exactly like Kohaku's except the much larger. The way he wielded it, they could tell he would be a worthy opponent.

Sesshomaru and Hadah had brought the fight unconsciously closer to Rin, for the barrier had fallen while Kagome wasn't concentrating on it. Sesshomaru had dove his tokijin into Hadah's stomach and there was now a large hole in his stomach but still he fought on. Sesshomaru was also suffering some wounds but none to serious, just a few scratches, and torn cloth.

After what seemed to be an hour, Hadah had had enough so he decided to end it. Suddenly, with new found strength, Hadah had thrown the scythe and aimed it right to Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru, caught off guard, barely had time to dodge but got away in time for it to only leave a deep cut onto Sesshomaru's left shoulder. But, even though the weapon hadn't done much to Sesshomaru, it was still heading towards an unsuspecting target.

Sesshomaru turned around to face Hadah but realized he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly he heard

"LORD SESSHOMARU" Rin yelled

Sesshomaru turned to see Hadah's weapon heading straight for Rin. Just before the weapon was about to impact her, a body covered her small frame and received the blow. He was amazed to see the person who had saved Rin, was Hadah. Before Sesshomaru, Kagome, or Sango could reach them, Hadah had already passed out from blood loss.

Rin stared wide eyed at the demon that had just saved her life from his own weapon. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled as soon as she got over the shock of it all. She ran right into the arm of her surrogate father's arm to cry but notice something wrong when his hold on her became pretty weak

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?" she said worry etched into her face

"Yeah Sesshomaru, you don't look to well, you seem pale" Kagome said looking deep into his eyes, Sango also noticed something wrong when she saw a flash of pain flash into Sesshomaru's eyes

"This Sesshomaru will not be subdued by some low level demon" Sesshomaru said even though his voice seemed to weaken with every word he said, he turned his face slightly to face away from their gazes "And miko, you shall address this Sesshomaru by his proper title"

When he noticed he wasn't going to get a response he turned to look at her but notice they weren't even standing there anymore. He turned to the direction of where Hadah had fallen and noticed that Kagome and Sango were now staring at him as if they were examining him

"Just as I thought, he looks to be turning pale as well" Kagome said

"Kagome, hold him while I take out the weapon" Sango said. When Kagome had a firm grip on him Sango removed the weapon. Hadah growled loudly even though unconscious and lashed out at Sango, but Kagome held him down

When Hadah had calmed down Sango started to exam his weapon. "Yep, just as you predicted Kagome, this weapon is based with a very concentrated poison. It could take down any and every demon." Sango said then both of their eyes widened

"Sesshomaru!" They both said simultaneously. As if on cue, they heard a loud thump and when they turned they saw Sesshomaru's form lying on the floor breathing heavily. Kagome ran towards him and checked his pulse.

"Shippou, get me two bottles of water from the river, and get a bowel from my bag and fill that up too. And also get me two separate pieces of clothe" Kagome said to a nearly forgotten Shippou

"Alright momma, I'll be back soon" Shippou said grabbing the supplies and heading toward the river on Kirara's back

"Don't worry Rin, we'll save Sesshomaru and Hadah" Kagome said trying to comfort the crying little girl

Sango came dragging Hadah with her and laid him beside Sesshomaru. "You should heal them before we figure out how to remove the poison" Sango said while looking at both youkai's beautiful faces

"Right" Kagome said. Kagome had been training with Kadae and had nearly perfected her healing ability. Sango had also been training with Kadae and knew how to remove any type of poison, just like Kagome. Kagome lifted her hands and placed one over Sesshomaru's wound and one over Hadah's. After a moment her hands started to glow a florescent blue and the demon's entire wounds faded away.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sango examining both demons bodies seeing if any scares were left. She looked up at Kagome and said, "Good job, not a scare left"

"Thanks" Kagome replied. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru. For some odd reason her miko powers seemed to linger on him. When she looked to the area were her miko powers was centered she notice that the arm that Inuyasha had cut off of Sesshomaru had grown back

"Sango, look, I healed his arm too" Kagome said excited

"Wow, your powers are really growing" Sango said, examining his arm

They were both brought out of their happy musings when they heard Hadah and Sesshomaru groan in pain in unison, "We need to hurry up" Kagome said, and at that moment Shippou showed up with the water

"Okay, this poison is one of the worst I had ever faced in my life" Sango said

"Me too" Kagome said, "It's taking over pretty fast. Their demonic sides are trying to fight back but it isn't working"

"Kagome, remember that technique Kadae taught us a couple of months ago" Sango asked

"I think I know what you're taking about, but are you sure. It's pretty dangerous if not done properly" Kagome said looking up from her job of cleaning Sesshomaru up to face Sango. Sango looked up as well from her job on Hadah and nodded

"Okay, I'll try it on Sesshomaru and you on Hadah." Then Kagome turned to Shippou and Rin then said, "Shippou Rin, what Sango and I are about to do can wear us out and will also put us in danger. Shippou, when me and Sango are finished get the antidote that Kadae gave us to cure all poisons then give it to us, do you understand Shippou?"

When he nodded Sango turned to Rin and said, "If this was done right, then they should both wake up automatically. We need you to explain to them what is going on, understand?" When Rin nodded, Kagome and Sango looked at each other and did a curt nod before looking down at the demons

"Ready?" Kagome asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sango responded

When that was said, Kagome and Sango climbed on top of the demons and straddled their waist to ensure that they wouldn't fall off. The girls placed their hands over the demons heart then they started to glow a bronze color, before the color started to spread onto the demons bodies causing them all to glow. The girls' hair started to flare around the heads as they began to lean down toward the demons' faces. To anyone who happen to walk by it looked as if they were about to kiss these demons, but they stopped an inch away from their faces as something began to come out of the demons' bodies. Kagome and Sango began to suck it into their bodies

Suddenly both Sesshomaru and Hadah opened their eyes to the sight above them. They were about to push them off until they notice that the couldn't move

'WHAT THE HELL' was all they thought

Abruptly, the light disappeared, and the girls opened their eyes. They both looked down as Sesshomaru and Hadah was about to demand what they were doing until they both fainted and fell off of them while landing with a soft thump beside each other

"What happened?" was all Hadah said. Before anyone could answer him a little kit ran towards the girls and started to open a bottle of liquid and put it into the girls' mouths so that they could drink it. He was to absorbed into what he was doing to notice the little girl who he had just risk his life for stood in between him and Sesshomaru

"Pretty ladies told Rin to tell you both what happened while Shippou gives them the antidote for the poison" Rin said looking up at both demons

"What poison? I seem to recall that we were the ones poisoned" Sesshomaru asked

"Well, after lady with the black hair healed you both, they said the only way to save you was to do a technique that was dangerous to them." Rin said

"Yes, it's a technique that draws out any offending poison in your body and draws it into their bodies" Shippou said when he came back

"So, these humans took a poison that could kill a demon in a second into their bodies to save us" Hadah said bewildered

"They should be alright, they've been through worst and survived each time a problem like this arose" Shippou said confident of his family

"How can you be so sure kit" Sesshomaru said

"Because, first off, Momma and Aunty are two of the strongest people, human or demon, I had ever seen; and second, I gave them an antidote that was made with lady Kadae's potion and a medicine from momma's home world" Shippou said with a confident smile that didn't quite reach his eyes

"It's okay Shippou, I'm sure that they will be fine" Rin said laying a comforting hand on Shippou's shoulder

"Thanks Rin" Shippou said, "Why don't we get them some water? When they wake up they are going to be thirsty" Shippou said trying to brighten the mood

"Can I Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin, but remain close to the kit and neko at all time" Sesshomaru said

"Yes sir" was the last thing she said before she ran with Shippou to the direction of the river

"So, what do we do?" Hadah asked

"Just wait, while you tell me why you were attacking us" Sesshomaru said looking at Hadah straight into his eyes

"Well, I had heard that the jewel shards could grant you any wish you wanted" Hadah began

"So you attacked us out of greed" Sesshomaru said starting to get angry

"NO," Hadah said quickly, "You see my brother has come down with some sort of illness, so I decided to try to find the jewel shards to save his life" Hadah said while looking down, feeling ashamed of himself

"That is a very noble deed of you," Sesshomaru said, "Where do you and your brother currently live?" Sesshomaru asked

"My brothers and I live in a quiet little village right in between the western lands and southern lands" Hadah said while looking off at the direction of where he was pointing

"There are more of you?" They heard someone say behind them

"Kagome, shut up, you're so loud. Don't you see them talking?" Sango said

Hadah and Sesshomaru both turned to face the girls who had just saved their lives. They both began to walk towards the girls who were still on the floor and offered them a hand to stand up

"Thank you" they both said while blushing cutely

"We should be thanking you. You girls are the ones that saved are lives." Hadah said while flashing them a brilliant smile

"No need to thank us. The pleasure was all ours" Sango said

"Well, minus the whole sucking a deadly poison into our bodies, the pleasure was really all ours" Kagome said giving the a beautiful smile, "Especially since I found out that I could regenerate missing body parts" She said while pointing out Sesshomaru's newly regenerated arm

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment before jerking up his arm to view if what she was talking about was true. When he saw his missing left arm fully grown, he finally felt the power of that arm flowing through his body. He just briefly closed his eyes to relish the feeling of that power before he reopened them to gaze at the miko who was the reason for all this power

"Thank you Kagome-chan" Sesshomaru, then he gave one of the rarest things in the world. He smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "Than you also Sango-chan" he added

"Why are you, ump" Sango said while rubbing the sore arm that Kagome just elbowed

"Don't interrupt him, he's on a roll. Let him be nice" Kagome whispered to Sango while still smiling at the demons

"Why didn't you just give us the antidote though," Hadah asked

"You see, this antidote was only meant for humans, and if you were to drink it, all it would have done was make your bodies fight off the antidote instead of the poison leaving you both venerable" Kagome said

"We are in your debt" Hadah added

"Don't be silly, that isn't needed" Sango said, and then she notice that Kagome had left the circle so she left the demons and went towards her. When Sango reached Kagome, she was picking up a bottle that was lying on the ground. Kagome began to examine it til suddenly her eyes widened, but before she could say a word Shippou and Rin came bursting through the forest

"Momma, Aunty" He said happily. He jumped into Kagome's arms, and Kirara jumped into Sango's arms

"Hey Shippou, I'm so proud of you. But sweetie, was this the bottle you gave me and Sango." Kagome said while holding the bottle in Shippou's face so he could take a good look at it

"Yes momma, why?" Shippou asked with curious eyes

"No reason, just wanted to make sure" She said smiling, "why don't you, Rin and Kirara play while the adults talk"

"Okay momma" Shippou said happily before running towards Rin to grab her hands and ran towards the middle of the clearing

"Kagome, what's wrong" Sango said walking to her with Sesshomaru and Hadah at her heels

"Sango," she said looking deep into her eyes, "This isn't the antidote"

"Are you serious?" Sango said grabbing the bottle and looking at it. She gave it back to Kagome and said, "Its cough medicine, you must have left it in the wrong box again, that mistake nearly killed Miroku last time" Sango said jokingly

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded" Kagome said with as much humor in her voice

Sango just looked in the air with her hands tied behind her back "How could you think of such a thing. I am just a humble demon exterminator" she said mimicking the hentai monk

They both broke into a fits of giggles before Hadah decided to end their fun, "Do you girls realize that your body has just been able to fight off a poison that could have killed a demon lord" he said surprised at these girls reaction

"It wouldn't have killed me" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice

Hadah decided to ignore that comment so he continued, "You couldn't have possibly been able to fight off the poison"

"We didn't, not because we couldn't have fought the poison off," Sango said started

"But because our powers must have wanted to inquire more power" Kagome continued for Sango

"So you must have absorbed the poison into your bodies" Sesshomaru continued

"In order to gain a powerful poisonous attack" Hadah finished, "Can you do that?" Hadah added as a side thought

"Don't ask me," Sango began, "I just recently realized I had miko abilities"

"Well, apparently they can since they just did" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone

"Well… we could just test it out to see if we have any poisonous attack" Sango meekly suggested

"Alright, we could do that" Hadah said

"Great, but I don't know how to do that," Kagome said

"We could help you girls. Since me and Sesshomaru have poison abilities, we could harness yours" Hadah said politely

Sesshomaru decided to let the fact that Hadah didn't call him by the proper title slide and said, "I could help Kagome and Hadah could help Sango"

"Alright, lets do it" Hadah said

Sesshomaru, Hadah, Kagome, and Sango spent 2 hours learning the girls' poisonous abilities. Kagome and Sango learned that they could both use poison whip like Sesshomaru's and poison claws like Hadah's (The same power Kagome had when she was being controlled in the second movie). Also, Kagome had poison arrows and Sango had poison daggers

"Wow, you girls are some quick learners" Hadah complimented

"Yes, even I believe so" Sesshomaru said. He had gotten a bit closer to all three of them and now considered them allies, but still not friends

"Thanks guys, but I still think we could practice some more. I could never use these abilities if I am in a weak state, I'm worn out already" Kagome said

"Me too" Sango said

"Well, all you girls need to do is train some more" Hadah said

"Your right," Kagome began, "Hey, Sesshomaru, what about that toad demon over there that has been staring at us for the past hour" Kagome ended pointing at the demon who was currently glaring holes into Sango and her back

"What toad demon" Hadah said

"The toad demon you had knocked out cold earlier" Sango said

Hadah put his finger on his chin and looked as if he was in deep concentration. After about a minute he said, "No, still doesn't ring a bell"

If everyone in that area didn't have so much self control they would have fallen down anime style

After about another minute he yelled, "OH, now I remember." Kagome and Sango couldn't help it; they both fell over clutching their sides as they began laughing a full hearted laugh

"That was funny," Kagome said. Then she looked up and said, "Wow, I hadn't realized how late it was, we have leave" she said a little bit disappointed

"Wow, your right Kagome, guess it is time for us to leave" Sango said equally disappointed

"Would you like for us to accompany you?" Hadah asked like a complete gentleman

"When did I agree to that?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at Hadah

"Oh, no need to come with us guys" Sango said quickly

"Besides, Inuyasha would probably through a fit for us being so late, let alone being with his half brother" Kagome said

"I guess this is farewell, at least for now" Hadah said

"I believe that we will see each other again very soon" Sesshomaru said

"Well then, goodbye" Sango said

"And thank you" Kagome said. Then Kagome and Sango did something that shocked them, Kagome and Sango leaned up and place chaste kisses on both Sesshomaru and Hadah's cheek. Before Sesshomaru and Hadah could say a word, the girls climbed on the back of the transformed fire neko, with a sleeping kit in Kagome's arm before taking to the skies and disappearing from the demons sight

"Wow, I could honestly say, those are two of the strangest females I had ever met" Hadah said to no one in particular

"I agree completely" Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, get Rin, and prepare to leave to the castle"

"Y-Yes milord" the toad said nervously, he breathed a sigh of relief when he thought that Sesshomaru had forgotten how he was easily defeated by the youkai and could have lost Rin

"And Jaken, don't think I forgot about your punishment for nearly losing Rin" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. 'The maids are due for a day off anyway' Sesshomaru thought evilly

"What about me" Hadah asked while Sesshomaru prepared to head out

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said, "Follow me, I have a job that I think would be perfect for you"

**_End Flashback_**

As Sesshomaru came out of his trance like state he heard a rustle behind him and turned to find the neko and the kit that had been with Kagome and Sango

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to save my only family just like you saved Rin" The young kit said

Sesshomaru just gave the kit a curt nod before turning his attention back to the girls' bodies.

He squinted his eyes a bit to look at the demons from hell and was surprised to find a beautiful woman wearing clothing that only gods supposedly worn. She had flowing hair that was as blue as the skies, eyes that were a green as the forest, and an aura that screamed that she was as stubborn and hard headed as the earth. She was a stunning woman that reminded Sesshomaru so much of Sango and Kagome

"Please kind lord, save the lives of the sun and moon, my daughters lives" was her soft cry before she disappeared

"Sun and the moon" Sesshomaru said softly before unsheathing his Tensaiga. He looked down at their bodies one last time before he felt the pulsating power of the tensaiga in his hands before slashing them both with its healing blade

He stared at both of them for a minute before he heard it. Their heart was beating with a vengeance as all the wounds on their bodies healed. He saw them open their eyes, but didn't seem to notice him

They both sat up and looked at their bodies to see the wound that was suppose to kill them, but all they saw was their smooth unmarred skin. Then they looked at each other before breaking into tears and smothering each other in tight hugs

"I can't believe it, we're alive Sango" Kagome said quietly

"Thank kami" Sango said just as quietly

They continued holding each other until they heard a cough behind them. "Well if you are done, can this Sesshomaru get a descent thank you?"

They both turned to see Sesshomaru standing there with a sly grin that he only gave to his closest 'friends' They both stood up to look at Sesshomaru before Kagome decided to ask the question that was probing both her and Sango's minds

"Sesshomaru, did you save us"

"Who else could?" he said sheathing his tensaiga

Sango and Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru wide eyed before running right up to Sesshomaru and giving him a giant bear hug that could have killed him if he wasn't a demon lord. He stood stiff for a moment before returning the hug. He let them go immediately when the smell of their tears came crashing into his senses

"They left us, didn't they?" Kagome said through angry tears

"They probably didn't even care that we were gone," Sango said more angry than sad

"Yes, they left you after they found out that the demon that killed you both, had taken the jewel shards," Sesshomaru said pulling them both into another brotherly hug

"Don't worry mommy, aunty; I think that they're idiots for leaving you two, right Sesshomaru?" The young kit said jumping on Sesshomaru's shoulder

"That's right" Sesshomaru said coldly, but softer than usual

Kagome and Sango pulled out of Sesshomaru's embrace before looking up at him with teary eyes that looked almost exactly like the woman he had just seen earlier, "Thank you Sesshomaru" they both said in unison

"But Sesshomaru, why did they think that that demon had the jewel shards, it's right in my hand" Kagome said lifting her hands to show the demon lord

"Well, it wasn't there before" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone

"Oh well, so what are we going to do Sango" Kagome said looking at Sango

"I don't know, we still have Naraku to battle, but if we couldn't even handle that amount of demons at once, then we need to train" Sango said

"And I still need to complete the jewel" Kagome said, "And traveling back with those bakas is out of the question"

"Well then, why don't you all join me back to my home? I can provide food, a room to sleep in and also training from me and some other highly qualified demons" Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk

"REALLY" they both screamed

"Do you really need to be that loud" Sesshomaru said

"Sorry" they said in unison once again

"Okay, since I take that outburst as a yes, lets get going" Sesshomaru said walking more towards west

"Sesshomaru" he heard Kagome said

"Yes" he said turning his attention back to them

"Thank you," She said softly

"For everything" Sango finished for her

Sesshomaru just nodded towards them before walking to the direction of where he was heading before with Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara at his heals

* * *

Finally, I'm done. Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other story **Lost Sisters Past Revealed **and I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating this story as soon as you all would hope. I'm going to work on my first story for a little while til I at least get to the 8th chapter or something

**Here is the summary to Lost Sisters Past Revealed **

Kagome and Sango are tired of getting there hearts broken by the men they thought they loved. Kagome always watch as Inuyasha run off to Kikyou and Sango always witnessing Miroku grope every female in sight. Then the boys take it to far leaving the girls feeling betrayed and hurt. One day the girls find out that they are demonesses not only that but sisters. Then they find out that they are part of a prophecy, and that this prophecy ties them to two very powerful, dangerous, and beautiful youkai's. Will trust come out of this partnership, or will something more bloom between these demons? (Kag x Sess;Sag x OC) FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!(but remember I will answer back)

PLZ READ

* * *

Pairings for **Return Of The Guardians**

Pairings

Kagome/Kurama

Sango/Hiei

Tea(Anzu)/Kuronoe

Keiko/Yuske

Yukina/Vote

Boton/Vote

And other paring will come later on, PLZ READ

See Ya Later


End file.
